


Bittersweet

by stevonnidot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, jasper is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevonnidot/pseuds/stevonnidot
Summary: Memories are just memories. They’re only “good” or “bad” if I remember them that way.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey,” Peridot said, sitting down next to Lapis, “guess what I got.”

“What?”

Peridot took two slips of paper from the pocket on her hoodie and handed them to Lapis. Deep black ink on one side indicated that they were tickets to a special screening of  _ Princess Mononoke  _ later that night.

“I know it’s your favorite,” explained Peridot.

“How did you get these?” asked Lapis. “I thought they’d been sold out for weeks.”

“Got lucky, I guess,” said Peridot, using all her might not to admit to hacking the movie theater’s website.

Lapis reached over and gave her girlfriend a hug. “Thank you,” she said, capping off the hug with a small kiss on Peridot’s cheek. “We should get going, then. We can get dinner and be there early so we get good seats.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lapis parked next to a pillar in the mall’s parkade, leaving Peridot only a few inches to open her door. She squeezed out of the car through the small gap, took her girlfriend’s hand, and began walking to the entrance. As they moved closer, Lapis stopped in her tracks.

“What’s wrong?” asked Peridot.

Taking a deep breath, Lapis pointed forward. “That’s my ex’s car.”

The black Corolla sat no more than fifteen feet in front of them. Peridot was concerned for Lapis, but wasn’t sure how to help.

“Well…” she started, “it’s a big mall. You probably won’t even see her!”

Lapis sighed. “You’re right,” she admitted. “Let’s go.”

\---

Shopping at the mall was always easy, due in no small part to Peridot  _ seeing _ lots of things she’d like, but never actually  _ buying _ them. Lapis, in a slight bout of over-preparedness, had gotten them to the mall a few hours early, leaving them to wander about until they felt hungry.

As they moved through the crowds of people lining the halls, Lapis couldn’t help but look around, trying to spot Jasper, if only for a moment. Reaching the far end of the mall, she hadn’t seen Jasper at all, which left her both relieved and concerned.

The used game store was surprisingly vacant. Peridot carefully studied the contents of the glass cases, with the thin, clear barrier the only thing between her and hours of entertainment. Poring over the cartridges, she didn’t notice Lapis staring intently at the entrance to the store.

_ If she walked in right now, what would I do? _

The easy answer was also the most likely answer: nothing. Lapis was fairly certain that she wouldn’t have much of a reaction, at least right at that moment. Of course, she  _ could _ try to talk to Jasper, but given how their relationship had ended, that probably wasn’t the best idea.

Peridot sidled back up to Lapis. “I could spend  _ so _ much money here,” she said, snapping Lapis out of her trance.

“Why don’t you, then?” she asked. “You make more than enough.”

“I know,” replied Peridot, “but I find the amount of setup to be… inconvenient.”

“Then why look at all?”

“You download all of your music, but you still spend hours at the record store. This is the same thing.”

The conversation managed to provide Lapis with an idle distraction, but Jasper crept back to the forefront of her mind.

“Come on,” said Lapis. “I’ll be hungry by the time we pick where to eat.”

\---

“I didn’t know you liked seafood,” said Peridot.

“My family had it a lot when I was young,” Lapis explained. “It was easy to get since we lived on the coast.”

The restaurant was unusually quiet. Wait staff made their rounds, but otherwise, there wasn’t much noise at all.

Peridot took a sip of her soda. “So… when did you two break up?”

“About a year ago,” Lapis answered. “It still hurts a bit, you know?”

Peridot didn’t know. The closest thing she’d had to a relationship before Lapis was that girl in the robotics club, and even then…

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I don’t think so,” said Lapis, “not right now. It’s just…”

Peridot listened.

“It’s… weird. I used to come here all the time with her, and now, knowing she’s here, and I’m here, but we’re not here together… all those memories are bittersweet now and I don’t know how to get rid of them. I don’t know if I want to.”

Peridot reached across the table and took Lapis’ hand. “If they’re bittersweet, try to focus more on the  _ sweet _ instead of the  _ bitter _ . The fun you had with her was fun then, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, but…” Lapis sighed. “She was the first person I ever had fun like that with. Knowing that that’s over is… scary.”

Lapis thought about it for a minute more. She knew Peridot was right. The memories themselves were still good, but they didn’t make her  _ feel _ good.

_ Maybe that’s okay, _ Lapis thought.  _ Memories are just memories. They’re only “good” or “bad” if I remember them that way. _

With their meals finished and the bill paid, the pair made their way out of the restaurant and up the stairs to the theater. Peridot took Lapis’ hand and gave a reassuring smile. Lapis returned the gesture.

\---

“I can see why it’s your favorite,” Peridot said. “The animation was  _ incredible _ !”

Lapis dug through her purse, looking for her keys. Passing through the dimly lit lanes of the parkade, she didn’t notice that Jasper’s parking spot was empty.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally back home, Peridot bid Lapis goodnight and proceeded to bed. Lapis followed closely behind, laying awake for just a minute to hear Peridot’s small, sleeping breaths. She turned over, gave Peridot a kiss on the cheek, and closed her eyes.

It was the calmest sleep Lapis had in a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through some stuff.
> 
> Lapis and Pearl Part 5 is next, hopefully it'll be done before September. It'll be posted as a download link here on the Archive.
> 
> You can also follow me on twitter @perfumaperidot for any minor updates.


End file.
